five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Lefty's 2
Five Nights at Lefty's 2 or FNaL 2 is a game made by ZonicTheHedge11 Game Mechanics Locker The Player can run up and go inside here to hide. Camera Most of the cameras are disabled, but not 3: # Main Hall # Music Room # Party Room Music Box This is a feature ONLY for the Music Room. The Player winds up the music like normal to prevent Withered Toy Righty from escaping. Night Vision The Player can use this to see in the dark. However, it only lasts for 1.1 seconds and recharges for 3-4 secs. Vents There's 3 vents: one on the left, one on the right and one on the top. The player has to shut one in-order to check the others due to the light system being broken. The vents start off with 46% power. On Nights 2 and 4 the player gets the power amount from previous nights, for example if you finished Night 3 with 36% you would get the same amount for Night 4 (On Night 3 & 5 the power is recharged automatically). Flashlight This lights up the small door in front of you. Characters Withered Old Lefty Lefty's missing both of his eyes and ears, along with his lower jaw. He's also scratched up. Pathway 1-Door. Hide in the locker, because he doesn't enter the office. He begins on Night 4. Withered Old Righty Righty, but he is only his endoskeleton with his hands being the only parts with the suit. Behavior He will appear in either vent. Close the correct one and wait for him to retreat. He begins on Night 3. Withered Toy Lefty Lefty, but his cheeks are larger, he has eyelashes. Now for the withered part: He's missing his right leg along with his left ear and hands. Pathway 3-2-1-Door. Hide in the locker. He begins on Night 1. Withered Toy Righty Righty, now brighter, has no face and arms. F. Behavior The Music Box will wind down. Don't let that happen. Keep winding it up. Story 23 years after FNaL 1, a new Lefty's Diner opened up, with old and new animatronics. However, a mysterious purple figure destroyed the building and robots. A police officer was stuck there for 5 days. He survived these days and returned to his home, burning the building. Endings Bad Simply get killed by Withered Toy Righty on Night 5 to get this ending. It's screen is a tombstone with scratches located where the name should be. Good Beat Night 5 to get this. It's Screen is a Lefty mask. In the background is a burning Lefty's Diner, the location of this game. Death Minigames R U N A W A Y . The Player controls Micheal Afton (not purple yet) running from Ennard. The Player must occasionally spam the right arrow to go faster or press space when Ennard fires his cables to jump. G E T O U T . The Player controls Micheal Afton as the crying child, meanwhile Henry is yelling at him. You NEED to get out. E X I T . The Player controls Springtrap, meanwhile Fazbear's Fright is on fire. The Player has 60 seconds to get out. Going by foot won't work and it will make the Player lose. You need to go using the vents. I D O N ' T K N O W . Here, you must run from Nightmare Fredbear and occasionally hide in closets, but don't hide in the ones with white stuff inside. This is an endless minigame and if you survive 100 seconds, hard mode is unlocked. Trivia * There will NOT be any FNaL 3. ** There will be a FNaL World however. * There was actually a THIRD Lefty's Diner, however it closed after 1 day. * The disabled cameras have no name. Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff